i wanna say i love you
by animeXD
Summary: mello has been thinking he loves matt but can he find the words to tell him YAOI! yumm dont forget to coment


mello sat across form his best friend matt he seemed tense that night for some reason. was it because they had the most dangerous mission ever tomorow, was it because they could be killed at any moment...or was it because he ate some bad chocolat

"mello" matt broke the silence "if theres anything you wanna talk about i'll listen"

"no matt i'm fine" said the blonde. he liked matt ALOT he had thought about sex with him and it was great in his imagination but he was always to nervous to ever tell him about it

"...oh...ok well tonight might be the last night we're together you said that earlier right so..."  
thats right mello had said that tonight was most likely they're last night together so why the hell was he so nervous!

"matt...if we do die tomorow there is something i have to say tonight..."

_"this is it no turning back now" _he thought

matt looked at him intensly "what is it?!"

mello tried but he couldnt get it out "j-just forget it" he said "i'm going to bed!" he said getting up and walking out of the room

"goodnight mello" matt said softly

mello stoped not turning to face the red head "goodnight matt" he said tears spilling down his face. he ran to his room closing the door and finally put his head into the pillow and screamed

"i'm such a loser!!" he said throwing the pillow at the wall "i cant even tell matt i love him!! nothing like this has ever botherd me befor why now!?"

the door opend and matt stood there with a wierd look on his face a cross between shocked and happy mello turned to him and almost fell backwards "how long have you been there?!"

"long enough" matt said walking up to him. he pushed mello onto the bed and got ontop of him "how much do you love me mello?" matt asked

mello couldnt help it he was getting hard "i-i um "he couldnt say it _"i love you more than anything matt"_ how hard was that not as hard as he was getting anyway

"thats alright" matt said kissing the man below him then he began moving down his neck getting a reply of soft moans as he did

matt sat mello up and removed his shirt then he stared sucking and bitting his nipples

mello moaned louder "_ah_ m-matt _mmm_" then matt reached the bottom of his stomach

"these are in the way mello" he said taking of the leather pants and he started licking mellos cock softly then he took his entire length in his mouth and started to suck

rushes of pleasure flowed through mello as the redhead sucked this was better than he imagined it _"where the hell did he learn how to do this!?"_ mello thought he cummed in matts mouth matt swallowed it then licked the rest off his fingers "my turn" he shot three fingers toward mello's mouth "suck" mello obeyed and sucked matts fingers seductively matt moaned as mello did this it felt soooo good "th-thats enough" he said pulling his fingers out of mello's mouth

"mells this may hurt a bit but it will get better" matt said plasing his fingers near mello's entrance

"i know i've read fanfiction" mello said getting impatient

matt inserted the first two fingers and began scissoring inside him then he inserted the third finger feeling around inside him mello moaned louder and matt new what to do next he pulled his fingers out then thrusted into mello "_AH_ MATT! _ugh FUCK! it feels so good!"_ mello shouted

matts thrusts became harder and faster pleasure flowed through him like the very blood in his veins "oh god _ugh_ i'm gunna _AH!_ MELLO! " he shouted as he came

matt's warm fluids filled him was it over already? mello wanted more

matt pulled himself out and collapsed beside mello "how was that" he said panting

"wonderful" the blonde said kissing his lover tenderly. Matt held mello and fell asleep

mello was lying there for maybe another half an hour and drifted off secure in matts arms

--

the next evening mello drove a stolen truck with his captive kyomi takada inside he saw on the news matt had been killed by takada's body guards _"matt i got you killed...i'm sorry"_ he was gone after all the years they were together as a team he vanished form the face of the earth just like that

mello felt a stabbing pain he was having a heart attack a tear rolled down his cheek "i love you" he said then there was no more pain no more sadness he had died fighting kira and he would see matt soon enough.

THE END


End file.
